


Sabotage

by Miss_Marvelous



Series: Sabotage (Loki/Reader) [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel MCU, Thor - Fandom, Thor Dark World
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Romance, Thor - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, thor dark world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marvelous/pseuds/Miss_Marvelous
Summary: Set during Dark World after Frigga’s death, a young palace aid attempts to take care of Loki during his grief while he’s imprisoned.





	Sabotage

You retrieved the full and untouched tray once again from Loki's cell. It had been a week since Queen Frigga had been killed while protecting Thor's mortal love. Since the news had been delivered to him, Loki had refused food or drink. Your fingers tightened around the tray as you stepped towards the glass separating you and the prisoner. "Your Highness?" Your voice trembled. All the servants knew, even before being incarcerated, approaching Loki could be a death wish. He sat facing away from you, raven locks brushing his shoulders gently as he read. It seemed as if your voice hadn't reached him. "Prince Loki…." You tried again, a bit more forceful. "You must eat. If there's something you would like from the kitchen, I'll make sure it's prepared at once."

 

You weren't sure how it happened but you blinked and the image before you changed. A hand covered in blood smacked against the glass wall. The prince was standing before you, emerald eyes wild with anger and grief. His hair was tangled and his whole appearance was disheveled. "Quiet!" He growled, "I'm no prince of this realm!" His hand slammed into the wall separating the two of you.

 

"You dare pity me?" He was shouting, voice ragged with more than just simple rage. "You know nothing, you comprehend nothing! All you're good for is bringing food to men condemned to die in these cells- so let me get on with it!" His chest was heaving up and down. Though internally you were shaken you managed to force out a voice that was strong. "Are you finished? If you refuse to eat, I'll get permission to enter that cell and force you. You're sentence is to LIVE and reflect on your crimes."

 

"By all means, woman." The fallen prince snarled. "Attempt away." The threat in his voice was obvious.

 

Though your disposition was commonly gentler- you had dealt with prisoners who'd refused to eat before. You were expected to keep the prisoner's fed whether they agreed or not. Though it was more than just duty driving you with this particular case. You had served in the palace since you were a child. While going about your duties, you stole glimpses of the young princes. Thor was the loudest and most boisterous. It was easy to miss the younger raven-haired brother trailing behind him- but not for you. From childhood and into adulthood your eyes had always strayed from Thor and wandered to the dark prince in the shadows. The crimes he'd committed that landed him in this cell had broken your heart but not your love for him. 

 

"Your Highness. I am sliding this tray through. In exactly one hour I will return with a key to this cell. If you have not eaten…I will have gotten permission to enter and force you to do so." You tried to keep your voice stern and steady. One waver could betray your feelings both of fear and of affection. Neither would be met with a kind embrace from the broken man before you.

 

The tray slid through without trouble and Loki continued to ignore you after his initial challenge of a growl. He didn't turn towards you again and did not call out to you as you exited the dungeon- determined to keep your promise.


End file.
